Iliess Majin Tribe
The Iliess Majin Tribe (イリエス魔人族, Iriesu Majin Zoku) are the phantom beast Majin based on different entities from various mythologies. They enter in action after Iliess sets up Budoh, who failed in retrieving the Galaxy Lights. Their mission is to find another way to revive Daitanix now that they cannot use the Galaxy Lights. Their Baruba-X container was a boot-like vial and their symbol is an Egyptian-looking eye. *'Medoumedou' (メドウメドウ, Medōmedō, 2, 19, 23-24) is a gorgon-themed Majin, who is able to shapeshift and disguise herself as Budoh, and is the daughter of Iliess, calling her mother in episode 2. Though this was her first appearance, she was seen again as one of the Majin who was there when Bull Black's brother was killed. When Iliess becomes impatient, while waiting for her chance to become general, she sends Medoumedou to pose as Budoh to trick Dotomusha into using the Galaxy Lights. Medoumedou (as Budoh) also gives him a beaded snake bracelet as a "reward". When the Barban sees Budoh's Majin using the Lights, instead of bringing them back, Zahab accuses Budoh of treason and has him locked up. With her task complete, Medoumedou tries to use the snake bracelet to siphon the Lights from Dotomusha, but she is wounded by Bull Black and flees the battle, claiming that this is not the last time anyone would see her. Budoh eventually kills her when he learns that she framed him. For some reason, when Illiess absorbs the spirits of all her Majin, Medoumedou is not one of them. This is perhaps because she was not killed by the Gingaman, but by Budoh. In battle, particularly her battle with Budoh, she wielded a whip. Voiced by Narumi Tsunoda *'Wangawanga' (ワンガワンガ, Wangawanga, 25, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a tribal/tiki-themed Majin. His spear contains a spell that can infect hatred to whomever he poked with it. One of his victims was Bull Black. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Wangawanga is one of the five majin revived by Illiess to keep the Gingaman from reaching a tower, which was supplying power to Daitanix. He holds off Hayate, but disappears after Ryouma destroys Iliess' tower. He is later killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Mahito Tsujimura. *'Geltgelt' (ゲルトゲルト, Gerutogeruto, 26, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a gashadokuro-themed Majin who is dressed like a knight. He wields a sword and shield in battle. He intended to trap 39 people in 39 mirrors to revive Daitanix. He is killed by Bull Taurus and is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Shun Yashiro. *'Morgumorgu' (モルグモルグ, Morugumorugu, 27, 34) is a mummy-themed Majin. He intended to revive Daitanix using the extracted beauty of 81 virgins. He can wrap his bandages around women's faces and steal/extract their beauty by turning it into grains of sand. He is killed by Bull Taurus & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. He is one of the five majins that Iliess revives to keep the Gingaman from approaching her Mystical Tower. He holds off Saya while the rest of the team destroys the tower. He disappears when Ryouma destroys the tower. Voiced by Shōzō Iizuka. *'Hielahiela' (ヒエラヒエラ, Hierahiera, 28, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a fallen angel-themed Majin, who wields a bow and arrow. She could fire explosive arrows and, when majorly attacked, she'd shatter into ice cubes and reform. This ability, however, only worked until the giant iceberg containing the frozen souls of 111 people was destroyed. She can also breathe out a short, but powerful, wintery blast of ice from her mouth. She intended to revive Daitanix using 111 frozen souls. This worked by her shooting an arrow into someone making them act cold and emotionless. After a few hours, she would summon them to a cave and remove the arrow, now a rosy red, and put it into the iceberg. She is killed by Bull Taurus & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. She is one of the five majins revived by Iliess to keep the Gingaman from reaching the tower and attacks Hikaru, only to disappear when Ryouma destroys the tower. She is later revived by Gregory and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Emi Shinohara. *'Barukibaruki' (バルキバルキ, Barukibaruki, 30, 34) is a Bigfoot-themed Majin. Barukibaruki is given Biznella's remote control and asked to command the brainwashed Steel Starbeasts. Barukibaruki could fire a green laser from his clawed hand in battle. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being assaulted from the vengeful Giga Rhinos, Giga Phoenix & Giga Bitus. Barukibaruki is one of the five majin whom Illiess resurrected to keep the Gingaman from reaching her tower. He holds off Gouki, and later disappears when Ryouma destroys the tower. Voiced by Masami Iwasaki. *'Gaaragaara' (ガーラガーラ, Gāragāra, 31, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is an asura-themed Majin. He intended to revive Daitanix using the palms of 333 hands. Killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after getting thrashed by Giga Phoenix and Giga Rhinos. He is one of the five majin revived by Illiess to protect her tower from the Gingaman. He holds off Hyuuga, only to disappear when Ryouma destroys the tower. He is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Yoku Shioya. *'Merudameruda' (メルダメルダ, Merudameruda, 32) is Medoumedou's Lamia-themed sister and Illiess' other daughter. She intended to revive Daitanix using the fear of 22 people. She can trap people in another dimension, via her necklace. In this dimension, she appears larger, as can use her breath as a weapon. She rides on a motorcycle that resembles a green cobra. She overpowered the Gingamen, while on her cycle, until they received the Galeo Pulsar to counter her motorcycle. She is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being attacked many times by Giga Rhinos. Voiced by Miho Yamada. *'Desphias' (デスフィアス, Desufiasu, 33, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a Pharaoh-themed Majin. Desphias is also Iliess' younger brother. He intended to revive Daitanix using the sadness of 333 people. He can use his staff as a weapon, or to blast magical masks onto people's faces, turning them into depressed, heavy sobers. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being attacked many times by Giga Phoenix and is later revived by Gregory and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Kenji Nomura. Category:Squadron Monsters Category:Starbeast Squadron Gingaman